


A Candle Rekindled

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ill delete it tomorrow, Wholesome, i write this at 12am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn visits Flame Princess again.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Candle Rekindled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s sucks it’s 2am and I’m tired goodnight (morning ?)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You again?” Flame Princess groaned, staring down condescendingly at Finn. It’d been years since they’d seen each other and even then, he still had it bad. 

“Yep, it’s me!” He chuckled. “Let me take you out to dinner?” 

“Straight to the point, eh?” Phoebe laughed. She clapped her fiery hands and guards had immediately emerged from nowhere, including Cinnamon Bun. 

“Oh, hey CB! How’s it going?” Finn's sad attempt at small talk had Phoebe laughing once again. Cinnamon Bun quickly tended to her. “Is Finn giving you trouble?” 

“What? No, no. Let him beg. It’s cute.” Phoebe quickly answered. Both of their attentions were directed back to Finn. One flame guard at each side of him, they cuffed his hands while he still talked. 

“Please? We can go anywhere you want! I’ll dress all nice n’ fancy n’ biz!” He screamed. 

“I’ll think about it!” She beamed down at him from her throne. From all the way up there, she looked like a fire-y goddess, lonely and stuck in her ways. Melded to that seat to uphold her duties. It was pretty obvious that Phoebe was getting a nice little kick out of the whole ordeal so that’s why Finn kept going. 

“I’ll write you a song and sing it to you on the beach at sunset!” 

“We’ll take a romantic and scenic route up that one mountain.” 

“We can go see a movie and I’ll pay!” 

And with each one of his antics she grew more and more delightfully delighted, her hot red flames burning brighter by the second. 

“Just give me a chance!” Were his last words before he’d been dragged to the dungeon. 

“I had no idea you two still had a thing.” CB turned to Phoebe after the doors had shut behind the Flame Kingdom’s unexpected visitor. 

“We don’t. I haven’t seen him since we were kids,” she laughed. “To be honest, I completely forgot about him.” 

“Huh. Me too.”

Later that night, when the Kingdom had gone to rest, FP went down to the dungeon to pay Finn a visit. When she entered the hall, she could faintly hear his voice- he was singing some song to entertain himself. He always got out of there some way or another. 

He stopped abruptly when he opened his eyes to see his one true love. “Phoebe!” 

“Hey.” She glanced away, sheepish all of the sudden. Here he was after so many years, Finn Mertens, her first friend. Her first love. He held her first for a lot of things. And here he was, all grown up yet exactly the same, trying to get her back. Of course. 

“Why did you come back? After all this time?” She asked quietly. 

Finn seemed to be deeply stumped by that question. But he had an answer right away. “Because I love you!”

“Huh? What do you mean, ‘because I love you’? I didn’t… I haven’t heard anything from you since—“ 

“Why does it matter? I haven’t heard anything from you, either.” He sighed. “I wished I had.” 

“But… we grew apart. Haven’t you found anyone else?” 

“Nah. I only have my eyes set on one princess.” She could hear the smile in that sentence (even though he tried hard to fight it). A cool sensation of something she couldn’t describe filled Phoebe’s chest. 

“Finn…I’m flattered, but I can’t… date you.” 

“What? Why?”

“What we had… it was so  _ complicated.  _ I felt bad because you couldn’t just have a normal girlfriend. I’m...Flame Princess.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” Finn reaches a hand through the cold iron bars and grabs her hand. Phoebe melts into the small gesture but it’s only a second before he’s pulling away and stifling a whimper from the burn. 

“See?” She sighed. 

“But we made it work, didn’t we? We’ve done this.” He says this and he’s confident. He still believes. He never gave up on her. 

“I love you, Phoebe.” He said. 

“Finn. I love you too. I want… I want to do this.” 

His smile now was impeccable. It was brighter than the sun, delightful like her flames. “Then let’s do this. I promise. I’ll do whatever it takes. I won’t give up.” 

“Yeah… we can make it work.” She smiled. 

A silent exchange of trust and neither of them spoke. Finn brought his prosthesis through the gate this time and Phoebe held it. It didn’t burn. They both smiled. “This works.” He said softly. 

The moment was beautiful. It couldn’t be more perfect, honestly. They were surrounded by the Flame Kingdom’s most high profiled criminals, and Finn was still locked up.

“I-Oh! You’re … in prison. I should probably get you out of there, huh?” She pulled her hand away and Finn seemed almost confused for a second. 

“Oh, yeah. That’d be nice.” He laughed. She pulled a ringlet of keys from the pocket of her nightgown and set him free. They stood face to face for a moment, unsure of what to do next, then Finn said, “Let’s take it slow this time.” 

  
  
  



End file.
